Characters in Need for Speed: The Run
This is the list of Characters featured in Need For Speed: The Run and lists the characters in order of appearance within the game. =Protagonist= Jack Rourke Jack is the main protagonist and the role that player takes in Need For Speed: The Run. He is a marked man to both The Mob and The Police. He is portrayed by Sean Faris. He enters a massive illegal street racing event called "The Run" by an associate, Sam Harper. He must win the race whilst avoiding the Mob and Police. 'Character Profile' Jack is a driver. One of the best. His cockiness and arrogance have led him into a debt he can't repay. The Mob have to put a price on his head. He's looking for a way out. =Antagonist= Marcus Blackwell Marcus is the main antagonist and one of Jack Rourke's rivals in Need For Speed: The Run. He also enters The Run to win the race although Marcus's main intentions are to take Jack out of race. His main car is the Aston Martin One-77. 'Character Profile' Marcus comes from a 'connected' Chicago family. His passion of cars is funded by his Uncle, who calls all the shots. Beyond winning, Marcus' primary motivation is to take Jack out of the race.....permanently. =Main Characters= Sam Harper Sam is one of the main characters in Need For Speed: The Run. She helps Jack throughout the storyline and guides him on his way to victory in The Run. She doesn't drive any vehicle as she is Jack's associate. She is portrayed by Christina Hendricks. 'Character Profile' Sam and Jack go way back. She's made money off Jack's racing past and she's betting on his future. $250K to get in The Run and a $25 million prize for the winner. Victory for Jack solves both their problems. Nikki Blake Nikki is one of the main characters and one of Jack Rourke's rivals in Need For Speed: The Run. Nikki and Mila faced Jack in an elimination race to Las Vegas in the top 150. Unfortunately they losed to him and Jack passed to the top 150. Like Mila, her main car is the Nissan 370Z. She is portrayed by Christine Teigen. 'Character Profile' Nikki & Mila come from very different worlds. After losing her mother, Nikki spent most of her time in the garage, where her father worked as the mechanic for Mila's wealthy family. She and Mila became inseparable. Nikki and Mila are in The Run to enjoy a life of luxury, together. Mila Belova Mila is one of the main characters and one of Jack Rourke's rivals in Need For Speed: The Run. Mila faced Jack Rourke along with Nikki Blake in the race to Las Vegas, and encountered again at the State Forest on the way to New York. Like Nikki, her main car is the Nissan 370Z. She portrayed by Irina Shayk. 'Character Profile' Mila is a socialite's daughter from the Upper West Side of Manhattan. Her close relationship with the family mechanic's daughter, and her rebellious nature, pulled her into the world of 'fast cars and no rules.' She doesn't need the money. She's just looking for a good time. Cesar DeLeon Cesar is one of the main characters and one of Jack Rourke's rivals in Need For Speed: The Run. He is being encountered in the final race in the Snowy Mountains of Colorado along with his brothers, and again in the East Coast on the way to New York. His main car is the Chevrolet El Camino SS. 'Character Profile' Cesar made some bad choices growing up on the streets of LA. The love of a good woman, and the impending arrival of their first-born, have made Cesar changed his ways. In The Run with his two brothers, he's seeking a chance to give his family a better life. Calvin Garrett Calvin is one of the main characters and one of Jack Rourke's rivals in Need For Speed: The Run. He is being encountered in the final race in the stormy plains of Colorado, and again in the East Coast on the way to New York. His main car is the Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. 'Character Profile' Calvin is a retired boxer from Atlantic City. He loves the rush of risking it all and has dropped his last $250K into The Run in the hopes of hitting the jackpot. He refuses to accept anything less than total victory. Eddie Cooke Eddie is one of the main characters and one of Jack Rourke's rivals in Need For Speed: The Run. He is a 'legitimate' driver in the motorsports and being encountered in the first race into the East Coast on the way to New York. His main car is the Ford Mustang RTR. 'Character Profile' Eddie makes his living as a 'legitimate' driver in the world of motorsport. He lack of sponsorship, however, prevents him from ever seeing the big money. The Run is his ticket out. Category:Characters